Zirkus und andere Abenteuer
by Delenn Dumbledore
Summary: Der sechsjährige Harry erlebt einiges in den Sommerferien bei den Weasleys und mit Onkel Albus. Fortsetzung meiner Weihnachtsgeschichte "Ein ganz besonderer Weihnachtsmann".


Zirkus und andere Abenteuer

Harry rannte wie ein geölter Blitz durch die ehrwürdigen Hallen von Hogwarts. „Platz da! Alle Gespenster und Poltergeister aus dem Weg. Hier kommt Harry, der zukünftige Quidditch-Champion von Hogwarts!" Dabei flatterte sein roter Griffindor-Umhang (Harry wollte unbedingt einen Griffindor-Umhang haben, als er erfuhr, dass seine Eltern als Schüler bei den Griffindors waren…nicht das ihr denkt, er hätte den sprechenden Hut vorzeitig aufgesetzt) hinter ihm und die Miniatur-Ausgabe eines Nimbus Advanced (das Original benutzten normalerweise nur die Quidditch Profis) hatte er sich fest unter die Arme geklemmt.

„Junger Mann! Du weckst noch die finstersten Dämonen aus ihrem Zauberschlaf mit deinem Gebrüll", rief der fast kopflose Nick hinter Harry her, nach dem dieser durch ihn hindurch sauste und den armen Nick ziemlich verwirbelt zurück ließ. Harry jedoch grinste nur und lief weiter. Er hatte ganz rote Wangen und seine Augen strahlten vor Schabernack, mit anderen Worten: während der vergangenen Monate wurde aus dem schüchternen, ungeliebten sechsjährigen Harry ein glücklicher, von vielen geliebter kleiner Junge.

Weihnachten war es, als er die Bekanntschaft mit Albus Dumbledore machte. Vielleicht erinnert ihr euch noch, wie er Harry bei dem Krippenspiel in seiner Schule besuchte und ihn anschließend für immer von den fiesen Dursleys wegholte zu sich auf Schloss Hogwarts. Seit dem waren die beiden unzertrennlich. Harry liebte seinen Onkel Albus über alles, mit ihm konnte man so herrlich spielen, die beiden heckten gerne Streiche aus, wie z. B. Tante Minerva erschrecken oder die riesige Brille von Madame Trelawney verzaubern (das erledigte natürlich Albus). Jedes Mal wenn Madame Trilly (so nannte Harry sie heimlich) nach der Brille greifen wollte, rutschte diese ein Stück zur Seite. Währenddessen versteckten sich Albus und Klein-Harry hinter einer Säule und beobachteten leise kichernd – sie sollten ja nicht entdeckt werden – die immer hysterischer werdende Madame. Hilfe nahte jedoch von der gegenüberliegenden Seite. „MINERVA! Merlin sei Dank! Sehen Sie…gucken Sie nur…sie ist verhext…meine Brille. Böse Geister…ich wusste es…sie sind hier. Minerva holen Sie den Schulleiter…BITTE!" Dabei krallte sie ihre Hände in den Umhang von der etwas konsterniert schauenden Minerva McGonagall.

„Beruhigen Sie sich Sibylle! Ich glaube nicht, dass der Schulleiter hier von Nöten ist, zumal ich das Gefühl habe, dass er nicht weit weg ist." Minerva warf einen scharfen Blick Richtung Säule, wo Albus und Harry sich so unsichtbar wie möglich machten, in dem Albus sich und Harry hinter einem Desillusionszauber verbarg. Nur das Kichern konnte sie verraten, daher hielten sich beide den Mund mit den Händen zu.

Minerva sprach einen Gegenzauber und drückte der völlig aufgelösten Madame Trelawney die Brille in die Hand. Dann rauschte sie davon in Richtung Halle und Säule, nicht ohne einen strengen Gouvernantenblick zu letzterem zu werfen, begleitet von einem leisen „Kindsköpfe". Die zwei „Übeltäter" hielten sich den Bauch vor Lachen als sie oben in Albus' Büro waren und erstmal einen großen Becher heiße Schokolade auf ihr Abenteuer tranken.

Harry war genau das, was sich Albus Dumbledore schon so viele Jahre ersehnt hatte: eine Art Enkel, den er verwöhnen und lieb haben konnte. Nach vielen dunklen Jahren des Krieges, früher mit dem Schwarzmagier Grindelwald und vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit Lord Voldemort, genoss er diese unbeschwerte Phase und erlaubte es sich, Gefühle zuzulassen, die er solange verdrängen musste. Seine zentrale Rolle in der magischen Welt brachte alle Menschen, die ihm näher standen, in unmittelbare Gefahr. Beide Schurken wussten ganz genau, dass man Albus Dumbledore am meisten damit treffen konnte, in dem man die tötet, die er liebt. Bösewichte sind ja auch immer tief in ihrem Inneren feige. Warum sollten sie sich also in unnötige Gefahr bringen und Albus Dumbledore direkt bekämpfen, wenn sie ihn durch den Tod seiner schwächeren Freunde viel mehr verletzen konnten? Also baute dieser Mann mit dem großen Herz unfreiwillig eine Mauer um sich herum auf.

Aber jetzt sollte alles anders werden! Grindelwald gab es schon lange nicht mehr und Voldemort war durch Harry – wenn auch unbewusst – besiegt worden, obwohl er mit Sicherheit nicht endgültig vernichtet worden war. Daher erlaubte sich Albus Dumbledore endlich den Luxus, die Mauer für Harry einzureißen. Er hatte den kleinen Kerl in sein Herz geschlossen wie nie jemanden zuvor und er hatte sich geschworen, dass der Junge niemals mehr in einer Familie leben müsse, wo er nicht geliebt wird.

Harry lebte jetzt fast 7 Monate auf Schloss Hogwarts unter der Obhut von Albus Dumbledore. Allerdings war dieser nicht sein offizieller Vormund und mittlerweile wurde immer häufiger im Ministerium die Handlungsweise Professor Dumbledores kritisiert. Wie könne er, ein eingefleischter, exzentrischer Junggeselle von beinahe 150 Jahren einen sechsjährigen Jungen aufziehen! Das Kind müsse in eine anständige Zaubererfamilie und so weiter und so fort. Alle hatten die ideale Lösung für Harry parat…bloß kam niemand auf die Idee, ihn mal selber zu fragen. Niemand außer Albus Dumbledore vor einigen Wochen.

„Harry, du bist nun schon einige Monate hier auf Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich wohl und sagst mir auch, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, ja?"

Harry schaute Albus mit seinen großen grünen Augen ernsthaft an und sagte, ziemlich erwachsen klingend, „Onkel Albus ich bin hier sehr sehr glücklich, weil du hier bist und Tante Minerva, Tante Poppy, Madame Sprout und all die lustigen Gespenster, die vielen Kinder…ach überhaupt. Aber am allerliebsten habe ich dich und möchte nieniemals ohne dich sein." Dabei kletterte er auf Albus' Schoss, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihm einen extralauten Schmatzer auf die Wange.

Albus hatte vor Rührung ganz feuchte Augen und drückte den Kleinen feste an sich. Sollten sie sich doch die Mäuler im Ministerium zerreißen, er hatte schon eine Idee, wie er diese endgültig mundtot machen könne. Dazu musste er allerdings noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen, aber er hoffte, dass bis Harrys Geburtstag am 31. Juli alles geregelt sein würde.

Das ganze ereignete sich vor wenigen Wochen, nun standen die großen Ferien vor Hogwarts Pforte und Harry war mittlerweile im Büro der Schulkrankenschwester und Heilerin Poppy Pomfrey angekommen.

„Tante Poppy, Tante Poppy", rief er sogleich ganz aufgeregt, „ich weiß endlich, was ich werden möchte!" Dabei schmiss er gleichzeitig den Besen in die Ecke und setzte sich Madame Pomfreys Schwesternhaube, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag, auf den Kopf. Er grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen die kurzfristig sprachlose Poppy an, mit dem typisch kindlichen Charme aller sechsjährigen Jungen.

„Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden Harry, soweit ich mich erinnere, wolltest du vor vier Wochen Schulleiter von Hogwarts werden, vor drei Wochen Lehrer für Verwandlung, vor zwei Wochen Quidditch-Profispieler und was soll es heute sein?" Poppy wartete gespannt auf Harrys neueste Idee.

„Heiler, Tante Poppy, ich werde Heiler! Ist mir vorhin eingefallen, dann kann ich all die armen Leute wieder gesund zaubern, wenn sie von bösen schwarzen Magiern angegriffen werden. Und dafür sorgen, dass Onkel Albus, du oder Tante Minerva nie krank werden."

Poppy Pomfrey musste lächeln über den Enthusiasmus und Idealismus des Kleinen. Zugegeben, er stellte viel Unsinn an – daran merkte man gleich Albus' Einfluss, aber er war trotzdem ausgesprochen liebenswert – auch das hatte er mit Albus gemeinsam.

„Hmmm…das klingt durchaus vernünftig, Harry. Möchtest du mir vielleicht ein bisschen bei der Arbeit helfen, dann siehst du, was so ein Heiler alles für Aufgaben hat?"

„Klar, was soll ich machen? Medizin brauen, Knochen wachsen lassen, Kräuter sortieren?" fragte Harry erwartungsvoll.

„Halt!" lachte Madame Pomfrey, „fangen wir erst einmal mit etwas einfachem an. Ich durfte damals auch nicht gleich Heiltränke brauen oder Patienten behandeln. Du würdest mir aber sehr helfen, wenn du diese Schilder für Medizinflaschen ordentlich neu schreiben könntest. Die alten Schildchen sind doch arg abgegriffen und ich hab so wenig Zeit für so etwas. Schaffst du das?"

„Logisch Tante Poppy", antwortete Harry ganz wichtig und schnappte sich den vorbereiteten Bogen Papier, Feder und Tinte und fing sofort an, sorgfältig die Medizinnamen abzuschreiben. Dabei schaute er angestrengt und war hoch konzentriert. Das erkannte man daran, dass seine Zungespitze an der Oberlippe klebte und seine Wangen rot leuchteten.

Poppy wuschelte einmal durch sein eh strubbeliges Haar und kontrollierte weiter die Bestände der Heil- und Zaubertränke. In der kommenden Stunde arbeiteten beide friedlich nebeneinander her bis Schritte zu hören waren, ein Klopfen an der Tür und Albus Dumbledore suchend hereinschaute.

„Ah, da bist du ja Harry. Ich hab Neuigkeiten, willst du sie wissen?" Dabei machte Albus Anstalten, als wolle er wieder gehen, das Spielchen trieben die beiden häufiger.

Harry schaute auf, legte die Feder weg und rannte rüber zu Albus, schnappte seine Hand und hielt ihn fest.

„Bitte bitte Onkel Albus, sag es mir, sag es mir. Ich bin auch besonders brav heute…großes Indianerehrenwort!"

„Hmmm…" Albus tat so, als müsse er ganz angestrengt nachdenken. Allerdings verrieten ihn seine funkelnden Augen und schließlich konnte er sein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Na gut, was hältst du davon Harry, wenn wir diesen Sommer einige Tage im Fuchsbau bei den Weasleys verbringen? Molly und Arthur Weasley ebenso wie Bill und Charlie kennst du ja bereits. Aber die zwei haben noch eine Menge anderer Kinder. Da wären noch Percy, er kommt im Herbst nach Hogwarts,oH die Zwillinge Fred und George, sie sind nur 1 Jahr älter als du und der gleichaltrige Ron. Zu guter letzt wäre da noch Ginny, das Nesthäkchen. Die Weasleys haben uns eingeladen und du wirst bestimmt sehr viel Spaß dort haben."

„Au ja, klasse, Onkel Albus!" Harry jauchzte und hüpfte begeistert durch das Büro. „Wann geht es los? Machen wir wieder so eine lustige Flohreise und können wir dort alle Quidditch üben."

Harry redete ohne Punkt und Komma und Albus schnappte sich lachend den aufgeregten Wirbelwind.

„Zwei Wochen musst du dich noch gedulden Harry und ja, wir reisen mit dem Flohnetzwerk und noch mal ja, ihr könnt dort Quidditch spielen und ich habe auch ein besonderes Geschenk für die jüngeren Weasleys."

„Was denn? Sagst du es mir?" Harry saß mittlerweile auf Albus' Schoss und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll und sehr niedlich von unten nach oben an.

Albus Dumbledore schmunzelte, er kannte den Blick seines Schützlings. Aber er würde sich diesmal nicht erweichen lassen und nichts verraten.

„Nein junger Mann! Du musst dich diese beiden Wochen noch gedulden. Dann ist auch für dich die Überraschung viel größer. Aber du kannst sicher sein, es wird euch allen gefallen."

Harry seufzte sehr theatralisch und ergab sich seinem Schicksal, tatsächlich nichts von Onkel Albus zu erfahren.

Die beiden Wochen bis zum Besuch bei den Weasleys vergingen Gott sei Dank wie im Flug. Am Abreisetag stand in Albus Dumbledores Büro seine große Reisetasche und eine längliche Holzkiste. Harry betrachtete sie von allen Seiten, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Bevor er weitere Untersuchungen vornehmen konnte, verkleinerte Albus alles Gepäck magisch und verstaute es in den Taschen seiner Robe, nahm Harry auf den Arm und aktivierte den Kamin.

„Fuchsbau", rief Albus Dumbledore laut und deutlich und beide verschwanden in einer großen, grünen Wolke.

Wenige Sekunden später landeten die zwei wohlbehalten aber etwas staubig im Wohnzimmer der Familie Weasley.

Molly Weasley sah Albus und Harry als erste und rief gleich ganz aufgeregt, „ARTHUR, KINDER SIE SIND DA! Oh Albus, deine schöne Robe ist ja ganz staubig. Harry, mein Schatz, dich muss ich erst einmal knuddeln."

Die gute Molly war voll in ihrem Element, schüttelte Albus kurz die Hand und drückte dann Harry fest an ihre Brust, der das Ganze mit krausem Näschen über sich ergehen ließ. Denn eigentlich war Tante Molly schwer in Ordnung und konnte wunderbaren Kuchen backen. Harry erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an die köstliche Schokoloden-Nusstorte vom Weihnachtsfest. Die hatte Molly Weasley extra für Harry gebacken, na ja natürlich auch für den Schulleiter. Jeder wusste von der Schwäche Albus Dumbledores für Süßigkeiten aller Art. Und bei der Schokoladen-Nusstorte von Molly lief auch ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Mittlerweile war das Wohnzimmer voller großer und kleiner Weasleys, aber alle mit rotem Haar. Harry war noch ein wenig schüchtern und nahm vorsichtshalber Onkel Albus' Hand…besser ist besser.

Arthur und der älteste Sohn Bill begrüßten die beiden Besucher herzlich, bloß die kleineren Weasleys standen ebenso schüchtern wie Harry leicht hinter ihrem Vater und kicherten verlegen.

„Fred, George, Ron und Ginny! Wie wär's, wenn ihr Harry mal zeigen würdet, wo er schläft, während ich Professor Dumbledore zu seinem Zimmer bringe. Albus, für dich haben wir Bills und Charlies Zimmer hergerichtet, die beiden schlafen solange bei Fred und George im Zimmer", durchbrach Arthur Weasley die allgemeine Verlegenheit und scheuchte seine Kinder hin zu Harry.

Harry tauchte als erster mutig hinter Albus' voluminöser Robe hervor und grinste die Weasley-Kids an.

„Hi, ich bin Harry Potter, das ist mein Onkel Albus und ich hoffe, ihr könnt Quidditch spielen."

Damit war das Eis gebrochen, ganz besonders bei Ron.

„Ob wir Quidditch spielen können fragst du, na hör mal, du stehst hier vor dem größten Fan der Chudley Cannons. Leider haben wir nur zwei Besen und die dürfen auch nur Bill und Charlie benutzen."

Ron schaute ganz verschämt zu Boden, es war ihm ein bisschen peinlich.

Und nun hatte Albus Dumbledore seinen großen Auftritt.

„Ach Kinder, bevor ich es vergesse. Ich hab euch allen doch ein Geschenk mitgebracht. Wo hab ich es nur?"

Während Albus absichtlich umständlich in all den vielen Taschen seiner Robe wühlte, zappelten die Kinder – vor allem Harry – unruhig um ihn herum.

„Onkel Albus, du hast doch die geschrumpfte Kiste in die rechte Innentasche gesteckt. Ich hab's gesehen.

Albus schmunzelte in seinen Bart hinein, als er die aufgeregte Bande beobachtete.

„Danke Harry, wenn ich dich nicht hätte. Weißt du wie viele Taschen meine Robe hat? Das hätte noch Stunden dauern können."

Er nahm die Miniatur-Kiste aus seiner Tasche, stellte sie mitten auf den Küchentisch und sprach laut und deutlich „Engorgio!" Innerhalb einer Sekunde verwandelte sich das kleine Kistchen in eine über einen Meter große Holzkiste, die Albus – beäugt von sehr neugierigen Kinderaugen – langsam öffnete.

„Ooooohhhh…das ist ja krass!" war die erste Reaktion von Ron. Dann stürzten sich mehrere Weasley Kids und ein Potter Junge auf 6 funkelnagelneue Quidditch Besen der Marke „Sauberwisch Junior" einschließlich einem – ungefährlichen – Bälle-Set.

Es folgte eine Mischung aus Jubelgeschrei (Danke Onkel Albus!), Indianergeheul, Weasleys am linken Arm von Albus, Harry am rechten und Ginny versuchte gleichzeitig noch, Albus Dumbledore zu umarmen.

Mit anderen Worten: Der Schulleiter befand sich im Belagerungszustand von sechs vollständig begeisterten Kids. Und was soll ich sagen? Er genoss es!

Natürlich rannten alle Kinder gleich in den Garten, um die neuen Besen auszuprobieren. Harry war total aus dem Häuschen, denn einen eigenen Besen hatte er bisher nicht besessen. Er durfte zwar mit Madame Hooch regelmäßig üben, aber immer nur mit den Schulbesen für die Neulinge und Onkel Albus hatte vorsorglich noch einige Sicherheitssperren eingezaubert. Höher als 15 m konnte der Besen nicht fliegen und es war Harry auch nicht möglich, das Schulgelände damit zu verlassen. Die neuen „Sauberwisch Junior" waren extra für Kinder bis 10 Jahren mit ähnlichen Sicherheitszaubern. Die Bälle bremsten kurz vor dem Aufprall stark ab, so dass kein kleines Kind ernsthaft verletzt werden konnte.

Währenddessen bereiteten Molly und Arthur das Abendessen für die Familie und ihren Besuch vor. Albus wollte zwar helfen, aber Molly hatte entschieden protestiert „Nein Albus, du hast Urlaub und lässt dich jetzt mal verwöhnen. Das ganze Jahr über will jeder was von dir, die Schüler, die Lehrer, die Eltern der Kinder und unser verehrter Herr Minister, der wieder einmal nicht weiß, wie er sich entscheiden soll. Du hast auch schon viel für uns in der Vergangenheit getan…nicht nur die teuren Besen jetzt für die Kinder. Nein, nein…jetzt lässt du es dir mal gut gehen!"

Und wer wusste, wie resolut Molly Weasley sein konnte, würde es nach so einer Ansprache niemals wagen, ihr zu widersprechen.

Albus lächelte sie mit erhobenen Händen an „Du hast gewonnen, Molly. Ich ergebe mich deiner fürsorglichen Pflege und freue mich aufs Abendessen. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe richtig Hunger bekommen. Allein schon der Gedanke an deinen Nachtisch….mmmhhhh."

Es wurde ein sehr schöner, harmonischer und auch lustiger Abend. Bei so vielen Kindern gab es halt immer was zu lachen, na ja, manchmal auch zu schimpfen, da vor allem die Zwillinge Fred und George den Unsinn für sich gepachtet hatten. Albus dachte so bei sich, dass die beiden in ein paar Jahren auf Hogwarts für jede Menge Unruhe sorgen würden. Er freute sich jetzt schon darauf (das behielt er allerdings für sich). Bis auf den fliegenden Kartoffelbrei („George oder Fred Weasley, sofort die Hände auf den Tisch…ah…ich habe euch doch verboten, Bills Zauberstaub zu benutzen") und die tanzenden Kaffeebecher („Charlie, also von DIR hätte ich das nicht erwartet") passierte auch nichts Ungewöhnliches.

So lebhaft (für die Kinder) und erholsam (für Albus) vergingen auch die folgenden Tage der Sommerferien bei den Weasleys. Ron und Harry waren mittlerweile dicke Freunde, Harry schlief mit ihm und Ginny in einem Zimmer. Harry fand Ginny ganz niedlich aber Ron war (noch) der festen Überzeugung, dass man mit Mädchen nichts anfangen könne, weil sie doof seien. Gott sei Dank war Ginny pfiffig genug, sich gegen ihre Brüder durchzusetzen. Klar, als einziges Mädchen bei 6 Brüdern durfte man nicht zimperlich sein. Was ihr an Größe und Kraft fehlte, machte sie durch Wortwitz und eine gesunde Portion Selbstbewusstsein wett.

Eines Abends, Ron und Harry hatten im Bett noch eine Runde „Explodiert Snape" gespielt, während Ginny schon schlief, zumindest tat sie so (sie war wohl etwas beleidigt, weil Ron sie nicht mitspielen ließ) – bekam Harry ziemlichen Durst. Er ging die Treppe leise hinunter, um in die Küche zu huschen, ohne dass die Erwachsenen ihn bemerkten, denn eigentlich sollten Ron und er längst schlafen.

Er hörte aus dem Hintergrund die Stimmen von Molly, Arthur und Onkel Albus und blieb stehen, als er seinen Namen vernahm.

„….nur noch eine Alternative: Harry geht zurück zu den Dursleys", sagte Onkel Albus mit ernster Stimme.

Molly Weasley schien dem zuzustimmen, „Ja Albus, ich glaube, deine Entscheidung ist tatsächlich die Beste für das Wohl von Harry."

Harry war entsetzt! Für ihn brach nach diesen Worten eine Welt zusammen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sein über alles geliebter Onkel Albus wollte ihn zurück zu den Dursleys schicken. Es konnte nicht sein, es war zu schlimm, um wahr zu sein!

Er erwachte aus der Starre und augenblicklich füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. Er hörte nicht mehr dem Gespräch zu, vergaß seinen Durst und rannte zurück ins Zimmer zu Ron.

„Ron, Ron", rief er aufgeregt zu seinem Freund, „ich muss zurück zu den Dursleys! Onkel Albus will mich nicht mehr bei sich haben." Dabei schmiss sich Harry auf sein Bett und weinte hemmungslos.

Ron konnte das einfach nicht glauben, „Harry, bist du dir sicher. Er hat dich doch total lieb, ich kann mir das echt nicht vorstellen."

„Ich hab es wortwörtlich gehört", schluchzte Harry, „Harry geht zurück zu den Dursleys, das hat er gesagt."

Beide Jungen waren eine Weile sprachlos und Ron überlegte heftig, wie er seinem Freund helfen konnte.

Harry meldete sich als erster, „ich muss weg, so schnell wie möglich, denn bei den Dursleys will ich nicht mehr leben."

„Aber wie willst du das anstellen? Ständig werden wir von den Erwachsenen beobachtet, apparieren können wir nicht, mit Floh reisen dürfen wir nicht…."

Harry hatte eine Idee!

„Das wir mit Floh nicht reisen dürfen heißt aber nicht, dass wir es nicht können…oder?"

„Also ich weiß nicht, man muss ja nur etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin schmeißen und deutlich den Zielort nennen. Aber Mum und Dad haben uns mit Androhung von ewig währendem Hausarrest gedroht, falls wir Kinder das versuchen würden. Das klang verdammt ernst gemeint."

„Ja aber theoretisch ginge es?" Harry blickte Ron erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, es ginge", antwortete Ron zögerlich. „Aber du bist dir darüber im Klaren Harry, dass, wenn sie dich erwischen, der Ärger mehr als groß wäre. Mann, ich möchte dann nicht in deiner Haut stecken!"

Aber Harry war entschlossen und seine Enttäuschung über Onkel Albus war deutlich rauszuhören.

„Es ist mir egal. Außerdem werden sie mich nicht finden. Ich will Onkel Albus nie wieder sehen. Lass uns jetzt besprechen, wie wir das anstellen. Du hilfst mir doch…oder?"

„Ok, ich helfe dir, obwohl ich nicht möchte, dass du verschwindest. Du bist doch jetzt mein bester Freund." Ron klang richtig bedröppelt. „Aber…vielleicht…hmmm…ich hab da so eine Idee. Ich sag's dir aber nur, wenn du mich mit nimmst!"

Harry schaute skeptisch zu Ron „aber du sollst doch nicht zu diesen fiesen Leuten gesteckt werden und hast super Eltern. Du würdest mächtig Ärger bekommen."

„Ich nehme es in Kauf! Auf jeden Fall lass ich dich nicht alleine. Wenn du ein neues Zuhause gefunden hast, gehe ich wieder zurück in den Fuchsbau, auch wenn ich Hausarrest auf Lebenszeit bekomme. Ich schreib meinen Eltern einen Brief, dass sie nicht nach uns suchen sollen."

Ron und Harry kamen gar nicht auf die Idee, dass ihr Vorhaben nicht nur Ärger, sondern auch jede Menge Sorgen bei den Weasleys und Albus Dumbledore hervorrufen könnte. Und so planten sie weiter Harrys Flucht.

„Harry, komm rüber zu mir", Ron schielte hinüber zu seiner Schwester, die sich die ganze Zeit nicht gerührt hatte, „ich erkläre dir meinen Plan."

Ginny schlief in der Tat nicht. Sie lauschte schon die ganze Zeit dem Gespräch der beiden Jungen. Dummerweise hatten sich nun beide unter Rons Decke verkrochen und flüsterten. Nur einmal verstand sie so etwas wie „Zirkus".

Nach einer Weile zogen sich Ron und Harry in ihren Betten zurück und es wurde ruhig in dem Zimmer. Es dauerte aber noch sehr lange, bis alle drei eingeschlafen waren.

Am nächsten Morgen sollte die Aktion „Phönixfeder" (weil Harry den Vogel so liebte und er immer beeindruckt war, wenn Fawkes in einer Stichflamme verschwand) starten.

Das Frühstück verlief in einer ganz anderen Stimmung als sonst. Harry hatte nur ein „Guten Morgen" zu allen gemurmelt und es vermieden, Onkel Albus anzusehen. Ron war seltsam aufgekratzt und Ginny sagte fast gar nichts.

Während die Kinder lustlos ihren Porridge aßen, machte sich Albus natürlich Gedanken, was mit Harry los sein könnte. Normalerweise begrüßte der Junge ihn morgens immer mit einer stürmischen Umarmung, als hätte er ihn Wochen nicht gesehen. Aber heute Morgen hatte Harry ihn nicht mal angeschaut.

„Harry, geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst blass aus und bist so ruhig", fragte Albus ihn leise und sorgenvoll.

„Ich hab Halsweh und möchte wieder ins Bett", sagte Harry emotionslos mit gesenktem Kopf.

Molly rief sogleich, „ach du armer Junge, ich mache dir gleich einen Kräutertee und werde dich mit einer Wärmeflasche ins Bett packen." Und schon wuselte sie los, um den Tee für Harry zu kochen.

„Ich bringe dich nach oben mein Junge", sprach Albus und wollte Harry auf den Arm nehmen, um ihn ins Bett zu tragen.

„NEIN! Ich kann selber gehen!"

Alle am Tisch waren erschrocken über Harrys barsche Antwort gegenüber Albus Dumbledore. Und so reagierten sie erst gar nicht, als Harry aufsprang und die Treppen kommentarlos nach oben lief. Keiner hatte mit so einem Ausbruch gerechnet, vor allem Albus nicht, der ganz perplex auf seinem Stuhl saß und sich traurig fragte, was er wohl gerade falsches gesagt hatte.

Molly versuchte die Situation zu retten, „Ach Albus, mach dir nicht allzu viele Gedanken wegen Harry. Er hat wahrscheinlich Fieber und da sind meine Kinder einschließlich Arthur allesamt nicht zu genießen."

Arthur warf Molly einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

„Ich hoffe es Molly…ich habe Harry noch nie so abweisend erlebt. Am besten ist, ich lasse ihn erst einmal in Ruhe und werde später mit ihm reden. Merkwürdig ist es trotzdem."

Sehr bedrückt ging Albus hinaus in den Garten. Arthur musste zur Arbeit und Bill, Charlie und Percy wollten schwimmen im nahe gelegenen See. Fred und George strollten hinter dem Haus herum und Ginny blieb erstmal im Haus, denn sie wollte natürlich wissen, was Harry und Ron vor hatten.

Apropos Ron! Wo steckte er überhaupt? Ginny hatte nicht mitbekommen, wohin er gegangen war und so ging sie leise ins obere Stockwerk. Sie hörte ihre Mutter, die Harry gerade mit Tee, Keksen und einer Wärmeflasche versorgte (und das bei 30 °C Außentemperatur…puh). Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Rascheln aus dem Zimmer der Zwillinge und öffnete vorsichtig die Türe.

„Ron Weasley, wenn du mir nicht sofort erzählst, was ihr beide vor habt, dann erzähl ich alles Mum und Dad!" Ginny blitzte ihren Bruder herausfordernd an und wirkte trotz ihrer fünf Jahre ziemlich überzeugend.

„Verzieh dich Schwesterchen, dass ist nichts für kleine Mädchen."

„Ach, dass musst du gerade sagen. Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein, dass du ein Jahr älter bist als ich. Und glaube mir, ich gehe wirklich zu Mum und Dad oder zu Onkel Albus. Wenn du mir aber erzählst, was ihr vor habt, sage ich nichts und werde euch helfen."

Und so blieb Ron nichts anderes übrig, als seine Schwester einzuweihen.

Eine Stunde später brach das Chaos im Fuchsbau los!

Hinter der kleinen Scheune startete ein Feuerwerk mit Donnerschlägen und Heulern als wäre es Krieg. Natürlich rannten sämtliche Erwachsenen los, um nachzusehen. Ebenso die Zwillinge und auch die größeren Kinder kamen vom See her angerannt.

Und so bemerkte niemand zwei kleine Jungen mit Rucksack, Besen und entschlossener Miene, die inmitten einer grünen magischen Wolke im Kamin des Fuchsbaus verschwanden.

Ginny hatte sich im Garten auf einem Baum versteckt und kletterte jetzt vorsichtig herunter. Sie wäre Plan B gewesen, falls das mit dem Feuerwerk nicht geklappt hätte. Schwesterchen konnte nämlich ein ziemliches Spektakel veranstalten, wenn sie wollte.

Allmählich dämmerte es allen, dass jemand recht derben Schabernack mit ihnen getrieben hatte.

Molly blickte sofort mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu den Zwillingen, „Fred und George, ihr könnt euch verdammt warm anziehen, wenn ihr auch nur das geringste damit zu tun habt!"

Molly Weasley als sauer zu bezeichnen, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres. Molly Weasley war stinksauer!

Die Zwillinge schwörten Stein und Bein, dass sie vollkommen unschuldig seien und auch alle anderen Kinder beeilten sich ihrer Mutter zu versichern, dass sich nichts mit der Sache zu tun hätten.

Albus Dumbledore hatte plötzlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.

„Molly, wo ist Ron?"

Sie schaute suchend herum, konnte aber nichts von ihm entdecken.

„Irgendetwas ist hier faul. Ich gehe zu Harry", sagte Albus, der eine komische Vorahnung hatte.

Oben im Zimmer angekommen bestätigte sich seine dunkle Vorahnung. Harry war weg und Ron offensichtlich mit ihm, denn es lag ein Brief auf dem Bett, adressiert an „Mum und Dad".

Wortlos gab er Molly den Brief, die ihn blass und mit zitternden Händen öffnete. Laut las sie vor:

_Liebe Mum, lieber Dad,_

_bitte sucht nicht nach uns und macht euch keine Sorgen._

_Harry will nicht zu den Dursleys zurück und sucht sich selber_

_ein neues Zuhause. Ich helfe ihm und komme wieder, wenn_

_er was gefunden hat. Ich hab euch lieb bis bald_

_Ron_

Im ganzen Raum herrschte Stille. Molly schluchzte leise und Charlie nahm seine Mutter in den Arm. Die anderen Kinder waren ganz ruhig und Albus Dumbledore saß verzweifelt am Küchentisch, den Kopf mit den Händen gestützt und Tränen sickerten langsam in seinem langen weißen Bart.

Harry und Ron landeten währenddessen wohlbehalten in der Winkelgasse und klopften sich den Staub von den Kleidern. Niemand nahm Notiz von zwei kleinen Jungen, die durch den „Tropfenden Kessel" liefen, vorne zur Tür hinausgingen und inmitten vieler eiliger Menschen im Muggelteil von London verschwanden.

„Wow, bis jetzt klappt alles prima", grinste Ron und marschierte mit Harry Richtung einer großen Kirche, „Dad sprach immer von einem großen Platz, wo dieser „Piccadilly Circus" ist. Da wäre jede Menge los." Gestern Nacht konnte Ron Harry davon überzeugen, dass er am besten in einem Zirkus aufgehoben wäre. Er könne bestimmt dort als Zauberer arbeiten. Also wählten sie den Piccadilly Circus als Harrys neues mögliches Zuhause.

Harry war ein bisschen skeptisch, „bist du sicher Ron, dass das tatsächlich ein Zirkus ist? Onkel Vernon hat mich zwar nie mitgenommen, wenn er nach London City fuhr aber er hat nie von einem Zirkus gesprochen."

„Was soll das sonst sein? Warte es ab, dort steht bestimmt ein riesiges Zelt wo du deine Besentricks vorführen kannst."

Harry war immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Sie fragten eine ältere Frau nach dem Weg zum „Piccadilly Circus" und waren froh, dass sie nur noch die große Straße bis zum Ende laufen mussten.

Dort angekommen sahen sie einen großen Brunnen mitten auf einem Platz, jede Menge Geschäfte und Restaurants. Menschen strömten zu dem Platz und Autos fuhren kreuz und quer um den Platz herum. Aber nirgendwo konnten die zwei einen Zirkus entdecken.

„Äh Ron, ich sehe keinen Zirkus. Warte kurz, ich frag mal den Mann da. Der sieht freundlich aus."

Harry tippte den jungen Mann an, „Entschuldigen Sie Sir, wir suchen den „Piccadilly Circus". Wissen Sie vielleicht wo dieser Zirkus ist?"

Besagter junger Mann grinste breit, „Hey ihr zwei. Da hat euch aber jemand einen Streich gespielt. Der „Piccadilly Circus" ist kein Zirkus, sondern dieser Platz hier. Seid ihr beiden etwa ohne Eltern unterwegs?"

Harry schaltete sofort und versicherte schnell, „Natürlich nicht! Schließlich sind wir erst sechs Jahre alt, Sir. Wir wollten mit unseren Eltern in den Zirkus und tja, wir haben sie in dem großen Kaufhaus gegenüber verloren und beschlossen, uns schon mal selber auf den Weg zum Zirkus zu machen. Vielleicht haben wir den Namen falsch verstanden."

Die beiden Jungs schauten den Mann mit Hundeblick an und zeigten ihr „ich-bin-der-bravste-Junge-der-Welt" Lächeln.

Dieser lachte erleichtert auf, „Ach, jetzt weiß ich was ihr meint! Klar, zurzeit gastiert doch der „Zirkus Pizzioni" in London. Das ist aber nicht hier in der City, sondern im Stadtteil Redbridge. Ich bringe euch zur Bushaltestelle, dort könnt ihr dann auf eure Eltern warten."

Gesagt, getan! Der nette Mann führte sie zur Haltestelle, zeigte ihnen auch, welchen Bus sie nehmen müssten und wies sie auch darauf hin, den Bobby anzusprechen, falls die Eltern nicht in der nächsten Viertelstunde auftauchen würden. Er selber müsse leider jetzt gehen. Harry und Ron versprachen dem Mann hoch und heilig, dass sie nicht weglaufen, sondern den Bobby um Hilfe bitten würden. Er winkte den beiden Jungen noch zu und verschwand dann im Menschengewühl.

„Uff, gerade noch mal geschafft!" stöhnte Ron erleichtert, während Harry seine Geldbörse im Rucksack suchte. Er hatte von Onkel Albus einige Muggel-Geldstücke zum sammeln und spielen bekommen. Jetzt waren diese sehr nützlich. Der Bus fuhr kurze Zeit später ein und die zwei kleinen Abenteurer waren endlich auf dem Weg zu einem richtigen Zirkus!

In der Zwischenzeit herrschte große Aufregung im Fuchsbau. Arthur Weasley kam unverzüglich zum Fuchsbau zurück und gemeinsam tagte nun die ganze Familie Weasley unter der Leitung von Albus Dumbledore, wie sie die beiden Ausreißer so schnell wie möglich ausfindig machen konnten.

Albus beobachtete Ginny, die sich die ganze Zeit auffällig ruhig verhielt. Zwar hatte sie vorhin noch gesagt, sie wisse von nichts, aber Albus glaubte ihr es nicht so ganz.

„Ginny", sprach Albus sie freundlich an, „gibt es gar nichts, was du uns zu sagen hast? Immerhin teilst du mit Ron und Harry ein Zimmer, die beiden haben doch sicher miteinander gesprochen. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du uns alles erzählst, was du weißt. Die beiden haben sich auf ein ziemlich gefährliches Abenteuer eingelassen und deine Eltern und ich würden unseres Lebens nicht mehr froh, wenn Harry oder Ron etwas passieren würde. Und…mach dir keine Sorgen, niemand wird dich bestrafen." Dabei blickte er Ginny mit seinem ganz speziellen, bis in die Seele reichenden Blick an, der einen gefangen nahm, ob man wollte oder nicht. Albus Dumbledores Magie reichte weit über das Bewegen des Zauberstabs und das Aufsagen von Zauberformeln hinaus. Molly und Arthur nickten bestätigend zu seinen Worten.

Und er erreichte damit, was er sich wünschte. Ginny berichtete den Erwachsenen, was sie wusste. Schließlich wollte sie auch nicht, dass ihrem Bruder und Harry etwas geschieht.

Albus raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare, „Oh nein, Harry hat unser Gespräch von gestern Abend mitbekommen, aber nur zum Teil. Und uns gänzlich missverstanden. Wir machen uns sofort auf die Suche. Bill, du kommst mit uns, Charlie, du passt hier auf die Kinder auf. Der letzte Kontakt mit dem Flohnetzwerk führte zur Winkelgasse. Wir fragen zuerst im „Tropfenden Kessel" nach und suchen dann gezielt nach gastierenden Zirkussen in und um London herum."

„Onkel Albus, was geschieht denn nun mit Harry, wenn er doch nicht zu den Dursleys zurück muss?" fragte Ginny kleinlaut.

„Später Ginny, wir müssen jetzt los. Ich glaube aber, Harry wäre froh darüber gewesen. Eigentlich war es als Geburtstags-Überraschung geplant, doch nun wäre es mir lieber, er hätte die ganze Unterhaltung gehört", seufzte Albus.

Mit vier leisen „Plopps" verschwanden nacheinander Albus Dumbledore, Arthur, Molly und Bill Weasley beobachtet von fünf, ungewöhnlich ruhigen Weasley-Sprößlingen.

„REDBRIDGE GARDENSQUARE – ENDSTATION", rief der Busfahrer durch das Mikrophon. Harry und Ron schnappten sich Rucksäcke und Besen und sprangen schnell aus dem Bus.

„Krass", rief Ron enthusiastisch, „so eine Reise ohne Eltern. Mann, hab ich einen Kohldampf! Ausreißen macht hungrig. Wir machen am besten erstmal Mittagspause."

Da Harry mittlerweile auch Hunger hatte, widersprach er nicht. Ron hatte Kuchen, Süßigkeiten und eine Flasche Kürbissaft aus Mollys Küche „organisiert". Die beiden setzten sich auf eine Bank gegenüber der Bushaltestelle und mampften eine Weile leise vor sich hin. Die Bank stand schattig unter einem großen Baum, es war sehr warm und außer einigen Vögeln hörte man nicht viel in diesem Stadtteil von London.

Es kam wie es kommen musste! Nach einer kurzen Nachtruhe und aufregenden Stunden in London schliefen die beiden gut gesättigten Burschen auf der Bank friedlich ein.

Harry wurde von einer pickenden Bewegung auf seiner Brust geweckt. Er rieb sich die Augen, stupste Ron an und blickte in das runde Gesicht einer nicht mehr ganz jungen, aber auch nicht ganz alten Frau mit der buntesten Kleidung, die Harry jemals gesehen hatte. Um ihr merkwürdiges Erscheinungsbild noch zu vervollständigen, saß auf ihrer Schulter ein großer schwarzer Rabe.

Ron war inzwischen auch wach und beide Jungs starrten die seltsame Frau mit großen Augen an.

„Mei, mei, mei…was macht ihr Bürschchen denn hier mutterseelenallein auf der Bank? Wisst ihr nicht, dass das gefährlich sein kann. Finstere Gestalten lauern hinter jeder Häuserecke. Tztztz…ihr seid doch hoffentlich nicht von zu Hause ausgerissen?" Dabei beugte sie sich ganz tief zu Harry und Ron herunter und berührte mit ihrer Nasenspitze fast die Stirn von Harry. Ihr Rabe machte dazu ein krächzendes, wehleidig klingendes Geräusch.

„Ruhig Maexle, du erschreckst noch die Kinder hier! Keine Angst, ihr zwei, mein Rabe ist ein ganz lieber Geselle, halt manchmal ein bisschen vorlaut." Sie kraulte das Brustgefieder des prächtigen schwarzen Vogels, was Maexle offensichtlich sehr gefiel.

„Aber nun erzählt mal, was macht ihr zwei hier auf der Parkbank mit Rucksack, Besen und ohne eine erwachsene Begleitperson?"

Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass diese Frau ihnen böses wollte und so antwortete er ihr, „wir wollen zum Zirkus Pizzioni, um dort Kunststückchen mit dem Besen vorzuführen."

Ron brachte noch etwas Dramatik hinein, „wir sind beides Waisenkinder, die im Waisenhaus ständig verprügelt wurden und deshalb sind wir von dort ausgerissen, Mam."

„So so", murmelte die Frau in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart, „klingt alles sehr abenteuerlich und nennt mich nicht Mam. Ich heiße Prudence Eleonore Rutherford, aber ihr könnt mich Miss Prudy nennen. Was wollt ihr denn mit den Besen anstellen Jungs?" Miss Prudy hatte plötzlich einen Verdacht, was diese beiden Jungs betraf. Sollten die zwei tatsächlich…nein, das konnte nicht sein..oder doch?

Ron bekam einen roten Kopf und flüsterte etwas zu Harry. Harry nickte und sagte zu Miss Prudy „ach, nichts besonderes. Wir beherrschen ein paar Tricks mit dem Besen, aber nichts gefährliches oder so."

Blitzschnell nahm sich Miss Prudy den Besen und sah sich den eingravierten Namen an. „Sauberwisch Junior", stand dort eingraviert und nun war sie vollends überzeugt, dass diese Kinder tatsächlich aus magischen Familien kamen.

Prudence Eleonore Rutherford war nämlich eine Hexe, die zwar ein seltsames Farbempfinden hatte, aber dennoch eine sehr freundliche Person war. Und ihr Gefühl sagte ihr (mit ihrem Gefühl lag sie meist richtig), dass die beiden Jungen ihr nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hatten. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren Lieblingslehrer für Verwandlung und heutigem Schulleiter von Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. Wenn irgendwas im Argen war in der magischen Welt, Albus Dumbledore würde es wissen. Sie beschloss, die zwei zu einem Eis einzuladen, damit sie ein Auge auf sie haben konnte.

„Ein wirklich toller Besen, ihr müsst mir bei Gelegenheit mal zeigen, was für Kunststücke man mit einem Besen machen kann, außer zu fegen. Wisst ihr was, ich habe jetzt Lust auf ein leckeres Eis mit Erdbeeren und Sahne. Wollt ihr auch eins, ich lade euch ein!"

Ron lief schon bei der Erwähnung des Wortes „Eis" das Wasser im Mund zusammen und Harry wehrte sich auch nicht. Außerdem waren sie zu zweit, hatten einen Besen und die Frau war auch nicht besonders groß, waren seine kindlichen Überlegungen. Und so trabten Ron und Harry hinter Miss Prudy her Richtung Eiscafé und bemerkten nicht, wie sie etwas auf einem Zettel kritzelte, ihrem Raben Maexle in die Kralle steckte, worauf dieser augenblicklich losflog.

Harry und Ron fanden das nicht ungewöhnlich, denn Raben als magisches Haustier waren bei Zauberern und Hexen ziemlich selten. Der Vogel langweilt sich wahrscheinlich, dachten beide. Und so löffelten beide genüsslich ihr Eis und bemerkten nicht die vier Personen, die sich langsam ihrem Tisch näherten.

Prudence Rutherford schaute auf und lächelte, als sie Professor Dumbledore erkannte. Die Jungen bemerkten, dass sie beobachtet wurden und als sie sich umdrehten, blickten sie direkt in die ernsten Gesichter von Molly, Arthur und Bill Weasley sowie Albus Dumbledore.

Molly kreischte direkt, „Ron, wie konntest du nur!" Dabei riss sie ihn in eine schraubstockähnliche Umarmung und wusste nicht, ob sie ihm nun eine Standpauke vom Feinsten verpassen sollte oder erstmal nur glücklich darüber sein, dass ihm nichts passiert war.

Die Familie Weasley war ganz mit sich beschäftigt, Miss Prudy hielt sich taktvoll zurück als Albus Dumbledore mit traurigem Gesicht auf Harry zu ging und ihn wortlos umarmte. Er drückte ihn an sich, als wolle er ihn nie mehr loslassen und Harry spürte Tränen auf seiner Stirn. Eigentlich wollte er nie wieder mit Onkel Albus reden, aber Harry tat es plötzlich unendlich leid, was er getan hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja doch an dem Abend verhört und Onkel Albus wollte ihn gar nicht zurück zu den Dursleys schicken.

Schließlich ließ Albus Harry los, zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Warum Harry bist du nur fortgelaufen? Warum hast du mich nicht angesprochen, mich gefragt? Du weißt doch, dass du mich alles fragen kannst, dass du keine Angst vor mir haben musst. Ich bin fast krank vor Sorge um dich geworden. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dich zu den Dursleys zurück schicken? Würdest du mir so etwas zutrauen?

Harry schluchzte leise, er schämte sich und blickte zu Boden.

„Ich hab gehört wie du gesagt hattest, ich müsse zurück zu den Dursleys. Und Tante Molly hat dir zugestimmt. Danach bin ich zu Ron ins Zimmer gelaufen. Ich hab's geglaubt und war so enttäuscht von dir."

„Oh Harry…du hättest in diesem Fall besser das ganze Gespräch hören sollen. Wir sprachen über meine Geburtstags-Überraschung für dich. Das Zauberei-Ministerium hält allerdings die Alternative für die beste, dich zu den Dursleys zurück zu schicken. Und Molly stimmte meinem Vorschlag zu, nicht dem des Ministeriums."

Mit großen Augen schaute Harry nun endlich Albus an, „was für eine Überraschung und was für Alternativen?" fragte er verwirrt.

Albus zog den Jungen zu sich auf seinen Schoss und lächelte sanft, „nun, was hältst du davon, ein Mitglied der Familie Dumbledore zu werden. Das ist mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich, ich möchte dich adoptieren, so dass niemand mehr auf die Idee kommt, dich von mir wegzuholen. Möchtest du immer noch weglaufen Harry?"

„Niemals", rief Harry begeistert und fiel seinem neu gewonnenen Daddy um den Hals.

Irgendwie war es so doch viel schöner als in einem Zirkus, stellte er fest.

Ron bekam natürlich noch seine Standpauke, sie fiel allerdings recht gemäßigt aus, weil die Freude letztendlich größer war.

Am Abend gab es noch ein wunderbares Fest im Fuchsbau, Miss Prudy wurde selbstverständlich auch eingeladen.

Während alle ausgelassen und fröhlich feierten, kletterte Harry auf Albus' Schoss, blickte ihn ganz feierlich an und sagte glücklich zu ihm „du Daddy, ich hab dich lieb."

„Ich dich auch mein Junge", strahlte Albus ihn an und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn, „ach, schau mal zur großen Wanduhr, herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry, du bist soeben 7 Jahre alt geworden."

The end ;o)


End file.
